sonic_xtreme_stylefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 3
Sonic Adventure 3 is a platform video game developed by Sonic Team. The game features a different type of gameplay, which focuses mainly on teamwork. The game functions as the premium of the game Sonic Heroes. The game's story follows the journeys amount of individual teams on their search for the mad scientist Doctor Eggman. However, Eggman Nega had return from his long-time previous event, is secretly manipulating the game's events in a plan to eradicate his long time foes. The storylines also, intertwining adventures of a new characters, the Firefly Fighters, including Maria Robotnik. The game is for Wii U, Xbox and Playstation 4. Plot Maria Robotnik, the granddaughter of the late Gerald Robotnik, a former scientist and past companion of Shadow the Hedgehog, has come back to life as a hedgehog from revived of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow discovers this and is glad to see her alive. Later, Sonic and friends made new allies, the Firefly Fighters from another place. They moved to Station Square from their former hometown, Twinkle City after the recent disappearance of their archenemy, Dark Nega. They heard the news about Eggman's secret weapon and taking over the Station Square as a new mayor. The gang must put a stop of the mad scientist until they investigate the clues of his schemes. The Firefly Fighters gathered with Team Sonic as a very big group against the mad scientist. Elsewhere, Eggman's plans was sabotage once again, however it cannot be, to do with Sonic and the others. His major plan will be much more stronger and ultimate to take over the Station Square. A mysterious hedgehog approaches, discovered the doctor's plans. He then escape the base and follow Sonic and teams. It has later revealed that the guy was a slavery of Eggman, who imprison him after Sparky and friends have arrived on Station Square. Elsewhere, Sonic rescued a cat girl named Kiara from Eggman. Tails, however receives the news to Sonic about the ruthless, dangerous commander, General Johnny and captured Kiara's friends Candy the Raccoon, Tasha the Hedgehog and Riker the Hedgehog. Has held them as prisoners and send them to a secret military base Area 89, which was located at the underground. Sonic races to rescue them only Tails and Kiara help him to locate to find their friends. Once successfully inside the base, Sonic runs through corridors unnoticed by the surveillance cameras and eventually comes toward the base where Candy, Tasha and Riker are being held and put as prisoners with Johnny. At first, he was not able to do much due to the tight security around until mysterious tiny paper airplanes destroyed some of the wiring of Area 89's electrical system and therefore shutting down the facility's power. Sonic was able to break Candy, Riker and Tasha, but much to their disruption, they are noticed by the researchers. As group, run to escape, Candy comments on how Sonic was able to shut down the power but Sonic responds that it wasn't his cause. As the power eventually came back on with the security surveillance cameras looking at them. The cameras open up their tops to reveal laser beam guns and all of them are shooting at the heroes throughout the corridor. Sonic and Riker dispatches the cameras but then had to help Candy and Tasha as the facility began to activate their lockdown procedures by sealing the corridors with doors. As they had to deal with more of the laser security cameras, another fleet of tiny mechanical paper airplanes flew by again and destroyed the cameras, giving the group the opportunity to proceed on. As the facility was still in its lockdown procedures, the power dies down once again but their laser cameras are now out of control as they are firing at random directions. Using all of his might, Sonic carries Candy and Riker, with Tasha flying as they jump from broken staircases to climb up high into a safe area. The group thanks Sonic for saving them, as Sonic hears the sounds of a plane. Sonic concludes that the plane must be the Tornado. He smashes through the roof of Area 89 with Candy, Riker and Tasha and escape on to the Tornado. Upon meeting with Team Light, Team Rose and Team Emerald, they rescue the other teams Team Harmony and Team Dazzle from Eggman, until Silver and Blaze become suspicious about Eggman, that he had collected their abilities from their data’s. This came to believe that Eggman was behind all of those events, has make him stronger and able to take over the Station Square as a new mayor. Throughout the adventure, the gang discover the rebirth of Maria Robotnik. Before meeting Maria, The Firefly Fighters' enemy, Dark Nega was Eggman Nega, who return from the long-previous events. However, it has revealed that he took control the Twinkle City as a new mayor and has manipulated Sparky's friends Tayler the Cat and Luke the Cat. After the major destruction of the Twinkle City, feeling homeless and nowhere to go, Sonic and Tails tells them that they have a new home, which is the Station Square. For their receive, they're finally moved on for their new lives. The gang met Maria, who allowed to live on Earth for her new life from her grandfather. The gang allow her to join in for their adventure until Shadow briefly joins in along with Rouge. Arriving to the Casino State, they encounter by Tayler and Luke, who are now on side of Eggman. However, Sparky and Tails have been looking for them when the gang where moved to Station Square. After the challenge of the fight, Sonic and Rio covince Luke and Tayler that Nega has been using them and was responsible for them separation from his takeover. Feeling remorse about their actions, discover about Nega's true identity the pair joins the gang. But was interrupted by Eggman calling them traitors for their betrayal. Before Eggman was about to attack them, a same mysterious guy who revealed himself as Rick saves them. Rick was been discovered throughout the events, that he was one sabotaging the electricity from Area 89 and helping Sonic and teams to find the Chaos Emeralds. Rick was join by Sonic as he thanked him for helping and saving their lives. After stopping Eggman and happy reunions, Eggman Nega has successfully complete the data of the teams, making himself even more powerful. It revealed on one of each team's stories that he disgusted himself as Eggman, began copying of their data of their abilities and has captured Eggman taken him to his new base, Dark Fortress. The real Eggman was going to takeover the Station Square with Nega. But Nega himself betrayed him, has already given that he was going create ultimate weapon of his own for revenge. Unaware for Sparky and the gang, both Silver and Blaze discovered the news that Eggman was an imposter and guide everyone where the real Eggman is. Eggman was locked away by Eggman Nega and obtaining the datas from the teams and stolen the energies from Moon Emeralds. Eggman Nega transform his weapon into Egg Overcharge, to prove himself as ultimate being. However, Sonic, Sparky and other teammates uses the power of the Chaos and Moon Emeralds to transform into Super States and, with help from their other teammates, defeats Eggman Nega, welcoming a new challenge anytime. Gameplay A platform game which players navigate through numerous levels using the characters its very similar to both Sonic Heroes and Sonic Colours. Level range from side-scrolling, taking place on Earth like Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 4 series. The game features some new control which allows players to control of eight teams. Team Sonic (better known as Team Dash-Fighters) are the main start of the game, while the others are remain unlockable characters when you complete the storylines of one of each teams, stories. Additionally, the teams have their own storylines as the player alternately completes the teams datas, earning them some awards such as the number of Red Rings. The player can control one character, the others are available at anytime to choose from as the player can switch the party's member freely whilst the others follows. Speed characters can perform homing attacks, light dashes and whirlwinds to climb up the poles. Power characters can break objects and glide on the air fans. And flight character flight characters can fly into the air and attack airbrone enemies. By acquiring certain items or enemies characters can level up, becoming more efficient when fighting against the enemies. The player can collect the rings to protect themselves and earn extra lives, which are last if the players are attack with no rings fall into pits or fail certain objectives. By defeating enemies and collecting rings, the players can build up the Team Blast Meter which can be used to perform a powerful attack that destroys all on-screen opponents as activate certain abilities unique to each teams. By collecting a key on each level and reaching the end of the level without getting hit players can enter the special stage in which player speed across the neon-lit tube. Collecting colored spheres containing boost power whilst avoiding obstacles. If the stage is enter Act 1 Bonus Challenge to collect the different types of glowing orbs, to reach the goal within the time limit, to fill the Power Dash Meter. When entering the Bonus Stage, this is a special award one of each team given extra lives, upon completion, making them completely optional. If the stage is enter via Act 2 of each zone, an Emerald Challenge takes place in which players must catch a Chaos Emeralds before reaches to the end. If the players can collect all the seven emeralds (including Moon Emeralds) and clear each team's story, an additional Last story is unlocked. Teams (Playable) Team Dash-Fighters * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles Tails Prower * Kiara the Cat * Candy the Raccoon * Tasha the Hedgehog * Riker the Hedgehog Team Emerald * Knuckles the Echidna * Silver the Hedgehog * Sparky the Bat * Tiffany the Hedgehog * Jasmine the Cat * Amethyst the Squirrel * Lexi the Hedgehog Team Rose * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cosmo the Seedrain * Blaze the Cat * Tikal the Echidna * Justine the Rabbit Team Harmony * Gabriella Mongoose * Lauren the Hedgehog * Jay the Hedgehog * Speed the Hedgehog * Alisha the Hedgehog * Typhoon the Hedgehog Team Dazzle * Kiki Mongoose * Celestia the Hedgehog * Mimi the Hedgehog * Riley the Wolf * Tyler the Hedgehog * Ace the Hedgehog * Rio the Wolf Team Light * Spyro the Hedgehog * Lily the Hedgehog * Aisha the Cat * Lola the Hedgehog * Tayler the Cat * Luke the Cat * Rick the Hedgehog Other * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman Nega * Dr. Eggman * Mecha/Metal Sonic Stages * Splash Kingdom * Tropical Forest * Starlight Resort * Night-sky City * Roulette Park * Casino Party * Neontroplis * Luminous Palace * Crystal Cave * Dark Castle * Horror Mansion * Golden Palace * Emerald Ruins * Cosmic Line * Galactic Station * Egg Mayhem * Egg Overcharge Party Games The party game is a special mode and is accessible from the game's main menu. However the party mode, offers a challenge acts, accessed through a number of different stages from the player mode. Unlike the previous game, Sonic Shuffle, the party game features a new gameplay, which was very similar to Sonic Generation. Each character help the players to complete the challenges, additionally, the player is allow to pick the number of characters to team up to complete the challenge acts. When the challenges are completed, the party game will be unlocked. Also, the Red Rings are allowed to be collect, obtaining a certain numbers, will unlock new party games, new modes/options, or one of the secret characters.Category:Games